The war to the final battle
by DarkLink1234
Summary: As Link and the pirates sail off Link never knew that Aryl is the gaurdian of Zelda and there is even a stronger Triforce which leads to war, I don't want to tell you everything that is supposed to happen which will ruin it, real chapter-2 is finaly up!
1. Default Chapter

_____________________________________________________________________  
  
The war of the final Battle  
  
This story is after Legend Of Zelda Wind Waker as Link sails off with the pirates and then they find out that Aryl is blah blah and blah blah and don't worry about the war it'll be after blah blah, ok I should stop I might ruin it for u guys _____________________________________________________________________ As Link and the pirates sailed off, they went on journeys to look for treasure as Link helps them fight the bad guys and other enemy pirates.  
  
About 3 to 4 years later when they stopped at a island full of gold, diamonds, hearts, magic filters bottles and many more. It was surrounded by a big rock, so strong that even bombs couldn't go through it even using magic wouldn't help. Everybody knows about it, because when Link was small his grandmother told him about the island, the island of riches,  
  
Link:(flash back) Grandma: The only way to get all the treasure is by going in, you have to look for a bright red stone that glows so much the light fills up a room, you have to crawl back out and place the stone on top of the big rock were it has a carving of the shape of the stone, and the stone opens up and you could take all the treasure in it you want, but. by the time you crawl out of the stone all of these monsters appear so watch out, nobody ever has made it I think there bones are still there or the monster might have eaten that to, and about 3 dozen people dared to ever go, because it was a time when there was lots of greedy people , but they stopped being greedy after Ganon came back, all of the bad people stopped doing bad things 'cause they thought because of all the bad things they did the Goddesses was mad at them and let Ganon free, (Back to normal time) Tetra: Link, Link, LINK, earth to Link you there?  
  
Link: Oh sorry about that.  
  
Tetra: Now go in and get that stone, don't worry we got you backed up.  
  
As Link got inside the stone he got up and seen a door few feet in front of him, but it had a lock in it, he seen another door to his left and it had no lock so he went in, when he went to the middle 5 stalfos appeared Link just stood there, the stalfos came up and, bunch of swords going towards him he just stood there, then when the swords about to kill him,(slow motion) Link did a high back flip and the stalfos are so stupid and thought Link was still there and Link stood were he landed and heard bunch of swords hitting each other and in (slow motion) a sword came out and slash took out one head slash another sword another head came off, (back to normal) after they finished killing each other Link took out his hammer and started smashing there skull then all of their bones disappeared.  
  
Link: Idiots,  
  
A chest appears and,  
  
Link: Why does that always happen when I go in a room get locked in and bad guys appear and I kick there butts then they die then a chest appears. eh,  
  
Link goes up and opens the chest, finds a key and takes it, goes out the room and into and takes the key opens the other door and keeps the key.  
  
Link walks in and sees so much gold and in one pile bottles with fairies, potion and also empty bottles as he walks forward there are magic bar filters hearts and.  
  
Link: OH MY GOD, HEART PIECES!  
  
Link goes up and gets all the heart pieces and gained hearts,  
  
Link gets tired after picking up each heart piece because  
  
Link: Man this go touch it put your hand up and you've got a heart piece or you've got this and that is making me tired.  
  
After a while Link started walking after he finished collecting the heart pieces he looked for the bright red stone he found it in a pile of hearts, he ran back out the room crawled and by the time he was out FLASH, monsters appeared every were, (slow motion) swish, the pirates shot the arrows and (zoom in) the arrow going through the monsters,(back to normal) more monsters came at Link stood there surrounding him and Link took out his sword and in a flash, all of the monsters fell apart while Link is still standing there with his sword and shield out he seen a monster clenching its fist behind Tetra about to knock her out,  
  
Link: TETRA, WATCH OUT BEHIND YOU!  
  
(slow motion)  
Link ran as fast as he could but to slow and  
(When it goes slow mo. and some ones talking and sounds like a old man)  
  
Link: Nooooooo  
  
(Bam!) knocked Tetra out and Link stopped running  
  
(slow motion)  
  
Link looks behind him and there's a knight guy with its sword about to stab Link . To Be Continued. 


	2. note

Sorry guys, because of school I won't be able to post for a while, on Saturdays or Sundays I'll try to wake up early in the morning and write the second chapter I'm in elementary school and my brothers are in university and college so they have work to do on pc and they want to play a little video games to so on the weekdays I get like 3 hours of pc time and time to time my brothers want to check there email and stuff so it will be a while until the next chapter, sorry, I'll try to make up to you guys somehow, and if I get like over 10 reviews I'll post a second chapter a.s.a.p 


	3. real chapter2

Alright here we go the real second chapter,  
  
...  
  
As Link turned around and was about to get stabbed, BAM! He seen the armor fall off and something sharp go through it, Link thought it was one of the pirates arrow, but the pirates went to Tetra and took her back to the ship, while he seen the metal sharp object go out of it, it dropped on Link, and Link fell  
  
Link: SON OF A.  
  
As Link took it off of him he seen someone holding her hand out, the girl had a pony tail, two sword holders on her sides , with a bow around her and a arrow holder on her back filled with lots of arrows,  
  
Girl: C'mon get up.  
  
Holding out her hand, Link got up and squinted,  
  
Link: (Thinking) Aryl? No way, hold on. (Now talking) ARYL?  
  
Girl: Yes?  
  
Link: That's really you?  
  
Aryl: Yep.  
  
Link: If you're here who's watching grandma?  
  
Aryl: ...  
  
Link: Is she?  
  
Aryl: Nods  
  
Link: She's really gone?  
  
Aryl: Yes, she's dead.  
  
Link Sniffing tears coming out,  
  
Tetra back awake, Tetra: Oh please. Goes back onto land to fight,  
  
Link: Aryl, go up and put this stone on top, I got you backed up.  
  
Link hands over the stone, Aryl putting out her hand taking it.  
  
Aryl: Alright,  
  
As Aryl goes up Link is fighting backing her up, and then Link sees Aryl back on the ground,  
  
Link: Huh? She didn't even go up?  
  
The island starts shaking, everybody stops fighting, the monsters disappear, Link's standing on the stone while he was backing up Aryl, Link looks back and the stone starts to open up and while the stone was opening up link was doing the split trying to stay on the stone and bam! He falls on a pile of bottles and stuff,  
  
Link: Good thing this is a game, scratch, ouch!, I GOT A CUT, FOR THE FIRST TIME!, IT HURTS, then if I get scratches then why'd I pick up the heart pieces?  
  
Aryl: Because the game is done now it's real,  
  
Link: Oh yah. (I so did not know). I'm used to the game style,  
  
Tetra: Enough chatting and help get all that on board, GUYS!  
  
Pirate#1: Yes Ma'am?  
  
Tetra: Go get the guys and load up all this stuff,  
  
Pirate#1: Yes Ma'am.  
  
An hour or so after they load up all the stuff, Tetra Link and Aryl sit down in one room starting to talk,  
  
Link: So how did you find us?  
  
Aryl: Grandma told me.  
  
Tetra: I thought you said she died  
  
Aryl: Well she is but she talked to me.  
  
Link: That's impossible, only people that go to the heaven of the goddesses can talk to people on earth like the hero of time and his relatives or the royal family like Zelda,  
  
Tetra: Or me,  
  
Link: Yah, exactly.  
  
Aryl: Well that's the thing.  
  
Link: What do you mean?  
  
Aryl: well this is the same thing I asked Grandma, she told me a story how she ended up there,  
  
It's after when The Hero Of Time left Hyrule and went around the world, when he got older and turned into his twenties he seen a beautiful girl in a bar were the music was on and people were dancing, he took off his sword and shield went up to her and asked, 'wanna dance? Then the lady said 'sure. Link' He was wondering how she knew his name, because the story of him saving the Hyrule and the world was told to everybody, but no one knew his him, and the girl looked familiar to him, they danced and The Hero always. acts differently around beautiful girls, they talked and talked, then he asked her name, and she said, . Saira, The Hero thought, no way, she can't be, she's a Kokori, Saira said, I know what your thinking, and yes I'm that Saira, The hero said, no way you're a Kokori you can't. they can't, Yah but remember I'm a sage, well supposed to be when I gave my powers to another person, another person that was more honest more grateful, well better than me, and then I prayed to the goddesses to let me live the life of a Hylian, They asked why does thou want to? I said I want to meet the Hero Of time, the man I cherished in my heart, then in a snap I was tall as I was supposed to be at this age and they showed me were you were and were you were heading and how I will meet you, Hero of Time said, 'People even get jealous of me being your and the Deku's tree favorite, even Mido said how did you get to be the favorite of Saira and the Deku tree. So anyways they talked and talked, they knew after how they felt about each other back when they were kids, so then The Hero of time ah what the hay, Link was going to leave, but then saira said, 'You can't leave, can't I just go with you? Link said 'Sorry Saira it's to dangerous, because I almost died like 4 to 5 times' he looked into her eyes, Link thought, Why did I have to look into her eyes? So he said 'Alright, I'll teach you how to fight' so days passed by and Saira learned how to fight so they started going on journeys together, they got married, then Saira's belly started to get bigger, obviously she was pregnant so they had to stop, they stopped at a rich kingdom, Saira stayed awake for a day then the they blah blah. had a boy, Saira looked sick, she barely had any energy left, so Link and Saira couldn't go on journeys saving the world, but then about 2 days later Saira died. so then Link went to a rich family and asked them to take care of there child then Link went to bury Saira by himself, and then Link went off, he was about his 30's then so it was like 10 years after Link and Saira met again.  
  
Back to present time.  
  
Link: So I was named after the hero of time, and he is our great great great great great great great great grandfather, then why did The King of Red Lions say I wasn't a link to the hero of time to Jabun,  
  
King of Red Lions voice from out of no were: Because I wanted you to find out, and Aryl there's one more thing you forgot to tell them.  
  
Aryl: Oh yah, I'm the guardian of Zelda, and I have to get my powers from the Temple of Time, which is in Hyrule, and the only way to get into Hyrule is by Zelda's Triforce of Wisdom,  
  
Tetra: Here it is,  
  
Tetra bringing out her Triforce of Wisdom,  
  
Aryl: and that's not all, There's a Triforce, much bigger and stronger, it forms 3 completed Triforces together to make a bigger Triforce except they have all have Din, Nayru, and farores power in it, , but each completed Triforce has different power in it, it's called the multi-force Which means multi Triforces, more then one completed Triforces come together, one completed Triforce is called the Triforce of the living beings, all of the living beings powers into it especially evil, because there always evil in the world, thieves and such, then the next one the Triforce of smarts, It brings all the smarts of everybody into it, so it could create the worlds most smartest person ever and that person will know everything about everyone, and then there's the main one, the power of the goddesses it has all of their power in it, if any evil gets it like Ganon there's no stopping him, if any good gets it they will turn evil, because once the person gets it, the evil power in the Triforce will overcome the person, even the Hero of time can't get it, so what we'll have to do is get my powers so I could take all the water out of Hyrule and I could put a force field around the multi-force, but not forever and we'll have to get people to guard it around it and we'll need thousands and thousands of guards to guard the multi-force, even a fly can't touch it or the world is doomed, , so we will have to go to The Temple Of Time, to get my powers, but we can't go to Hyrule, well, even if we could but then Ganon will be alive again. So what we have to do is go underwater, but we can't breathe underwater... hmmm.  
  
King of red Lions voice: Jabun could help you, he will use his powers to let you breath and talk underwater. for the sake of peace on this world, yah.  
  
Link: Alright! , but, it'll take years to get back to home, because Jabun's island was destroyed remember.  
  
Kind of red Lions voice: come out of the ship, look at this.  
  
Link: awww, do we have to we just fought,  
  
Aryl and Tetra: GET UP.  
  
Link: but.  
  
Aryl and Tetra: NOW  
  
Link: ok ok.  
  
Link, Aryl and Tetra go outside.  
  
Link: Whoa! How in the world did he get so large?  
  
Jabun: asdfzxdfapsouapinjcpofazxcvasd.  
  
K.O.R.L (King of red Lions, got tired of typing his whole name even though I type fast): Yes, I have called you,  
  
Jabun: uiopxkndc.  
  
K.O.R.L: How could you have heard everything?  
  
Jabun: kicinaoucns.  
  
K.O.R.L: Some mighty ears you have.  
  
Link: How'd you get here so fast?  
  
Jabun: anoiciohb.  
  
K.O.R.L: He says by teleporting.  
  
Jabun: fdljxocljn?  
  
K.O.R.L: Are you guys ready?  
  
Aryl: Yes  
  
Tetra: Yes  
  
Link: For what? Oh, Yes.  
  
Jabun: ACIODNLN!  
  
There was some sparkly thingys around Link, Aryl and Tetra, then they started spinning and BLAM in a blink of an eye, they were back on the ground.  
  
Link: Ummm, I don't see anything different.  
  
Aryl: Jump in the water.  
  
Link: Running, AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, he dives into the water from the ship, comes back up, WHOO I can breathe.  
  
So then Aryl and Tetra also dive in,  
  
Link: We need directions,  
  
K.O.R.L: Once you dive in there will be a path and follow that path.  
  
Link: Thanks.  
  
So all three of them go under water and now since they have go clear eyes they could see through all of the deep dark sea, then all of them follow the path under them, and they could see all of Hyrule, not only Hyrule, the rest of the world has been drowned?  
  
Link: The rest of the world has been drowned?  
  
Aryl: that's because this is not the only place that has places leading to the triforce.  
  
Link: I see.  
  
Aryl: How can you see?  
  
Link: Look all the way there out of Hyrule is temple with triforce on it.  
  
Aryl: Link, that's the Temple of Time.  
  
Link: I see.  
  
Aryl: How can you see when I just told you?  
  
Link: It's right over there.  
  
Aryl: frustrated, oh shut up.  
  
A few minutes later they reached the temple of time went inside, right there was a statue of Zelda and Link and somewhere in between there was a big blcok were a statue was supposed to be on and on the ground a triforce and big triangular blocks.  
  
Link: I remember, just like in the castle,  
  
Link goes down tries to push the blocks but can't  
  
Link: these are heavy,  
  
Tetra: Let me try, Tetra tries but she couldn't  
  
Aryl: My turn  
  
She just pushes them like nothing  
  
Aryl: No wonder why you guys couldn't push. because you guys are weak,  
  
Link: No. because we already got our powers so its you turn.  
  
When Aryl puts the triangular boxes over the triforce it goes into the ground and the big block where there was sopposed to be a statue it moved back and there were stairs, so the three guys went in and there was a big room, and there in the middle of the room was a triforce,  
  
Tetra: Go and get you powers  
  
Aryl took a few steps and then she stopped,  
  
Link: Umm Aryl?  
  
Aryl: I. can't... move.  
  
Swish an arrow just went by Links head almost hit him, since there were underwater the arrow went by slow and fell right beside Link,  
  
Link: What the?  
  
(slow motion) Tetra and Link turned around, Aryl was trying but she was frozen in place (back to normal)  
  
Tetra and Link: GANON!  
  
Aryl: Couldn't see so few seconds later GANON!  
  
To be continued. hope you guys don't get to impatient for the 3rd chapter I get great new games for my GC so I will be distracted and I said because of my bros and school and stuff I said on the note, the third chapter will take a while. 


End file.
